Amor e Resistência
by MilahhSilva
Summary: Dois mundos completamente diferentes. Um rei sedutor e tirano. Uma bela e independente princesa. Dois mundos completamente diferentes. Um rei sedutor e tira Um casamento inesperado. Carlisle e Esme acreditam ter encontrado a paz e a tranquilidade que tanto necessitam. Porem antigos e novos inimigos continuam tramando contra a sua felicidade nessa sequência de Orgulho e Preconceito.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

A rainha senta-se com o filho no colo, contando antigas lendas para o pequeno tentando distraí-lo e a si mesmo de todos os temores e preocupações os cercando. Seus olhos vagueiam a cada poucos instantes para a portar, esperando e rezando para que a noticia que espera chegue logo.

O tempo parecia arrastar-se eternamente na espera que se seguiu as ultimas e devastadoras noticias que iniciaram toda essa angustia. Ficar parada esperando por algo que poderia destruir sua vida provava-se um verdadeiro suplicio, mas a rainha não tinha escolha, estava de mão e pés atados e tudo o que podia fazer era preservar seus filhos de todo esse horror enquanto eu pudesse.

O som de passos apressando o corredor a avisa que as noticias finalmente chegaram, porem um olhar no rosto do conde lhe diz que não é o que estava esperando. Entregando o filho a uma criada aproxima-se do conde, rogando que não lhe diga o que sabe que vai dizer:

- Por favor, não diga... não... – tomada pelo desespero e incapaz de continuar contendo-se. Seu choro pode ser ouvido por todo corredor.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu realmente o sinto. – o conde tenta consolá-la, apesar de sua própria dor.


	2. Sequestro

Rosalie

O barulho na cidade já havia diminuído, a maioria dos cidadãos já havia ido dormir e o som dos fogos já havia quase acabado. Não demoraria para amanhecer e o dia seria cheio e festivo em todo o reino. Quase todos no palácio já tinham ido dormir também, a ala da rainha que havia estado tão cheia durante a maior parte da noite agora se encontrava vazia, eu era a única a ainda andar por ali. Não acreditava que fosse conseguir dormir de tão empolgada que estava.

Meu sobrinho tinha nascido! E era a coisa mais fofa desse mundo. Tive a oportunidade de segura-lo brevemente quando Carlisle o trouxe a anti-sala para que o conhecêssemos. Embora ainda fosse muito cedo eu poderia dizer que ele se pareceria com Carlisle. Com certeza seria o bebê mais amado e mimado que já existiu. Carlisle mal o havia soltado desde que nasceu, permitindo que apenas eu o segurasse e ainda por um curto tempo antes de tomá-lo de volta. Tinha certeza de que ainda estava lá no quarto de Esme com o filho nos braços. Sorri ao pensar isso. Talvez o bebê fosse o que ambos precisavam para que se entendessem de vez, Carlisle seria sem duvidas um pai maravilhoso e talvez quando Esme visse isso ela baixaria a guarda. Eu queria tanto vê-los se dando bem como antes. Meu irmão merecia ser feliz e no pouco tempo desde que conheci Esme passei a amá-la tanto quanto amava Carlisle, ela tinha virado uma irmã também. Não pude vê-la porque o medico havia recomendado que não recebesse visitas hoje, mas ele e Carlisle haviam nos garantido que ela estava bem.

Enquanto passava em frente aos aposentos de Esme vi que a luz ainda estava acesa então estava certa sobre Carlisle. Decidi entrar e pedi que ele descansasse um pouco, ele teria muito o que fazer amanha. Bati na porta do quarto levemente para não acordar Esme e a abri sem fazer barulho. Esme estava dormindo profundamente na cama e Carlisle estava sentado em uma poltrona próximo a janela com o filho nos braços, seu olhos estavam no bebê mas quando me escutou abrir a porta olhou para cima.

- Devia ir descansar um pouco. - eu falei suavemente, me aproximando.

- Não estou cansado.

- Mas amanha terá um longo dia e não vai aguentar se passar a noite acordado.

- Eu ficarei bem Rosie, não se preocupe. - ele sorriu teimoso e voltou a olhar para o filho.

- Ele vai continuar aqui mesmo que você vá dormir sabe? Ele não vai fugir. - eu brinquei. Ele sorriu.

- Tenho medo de deixá-lo e descobri que foi só um sonho. - Carlisle me respondeu com sinceridade. Ele pareceu distante por um momento e então me olhou e voltou a sorrir. - Foi do mesmo jeito quando você nasceu.

- Como? - perguntei confusa.

- Não pude dormir, passei a noite inteira observando você e mamãe dormindo. - ele falou, sua expressão estava distante como se estivesse revendo a cena. -

Você também nasceu nesse quarto e logo depois do nascimento mamãe me chamou e me mostrou você, ela disse que era minha nova irmãzinha e que eu devia cuidar de você como um bom irmão mais velho e eu disse pra ela que cuidaria.

- E você o fez, irmão. E muito bem. - eu lhe respondi. Estava um pouco surpresa por ele estar me contando isso, ele não costumava se abrir comigo, na verdade nunca o tinha feito. Sempre foi o irmão mais velho, carinhoso, superprotetor, atencioso, mas nunca se abria comigo e nunca falava sobre nossa mãe. Por mais que eu muitas vezes desejasse perguntar-lhe sobre ela eu nunca tinha me sentido a vontade para perguntar. Nesse momento eu sentia que podia.

- . Morria de inveja de Eleazar por ter tantas irmãs e eu não ter nenhuma e então você nasceu. Era um bebê tão lindo, a mas linda que eu já tinha visto e eu não queria afastar-me com medo que você sumisse. Dei muito trabalho para as criadas que cuidavam de você, mal as deixava se aproximarem. - nós dois rimos disso. - Mamãe tinha que me convencer a deixar que fizessem seu trabalho.

- Você se lembra bem dela? Da mamãe? - não resisti a perguntar.

- Não muito, minhas memórias dela são um pouco confusas, as vezes nem tenho certeza se são memórias mesmo ou só minha imaginação. - ele respondeu franzindo o cenho.

- O que você lembra? - eu pressionei. Já que eu tinha tido coragem de perguntar tentaria conseguir alguma ideia de como era a mãe que não conheci.

- É tudo muito confuso... Lembro que não a via com muita frequência e passava a maior parte do meu tempo com professores e criados. Costumava achar que ela não se importava comigo, Caius me disse isso uma vez, mas desde que conheci Esme passei a repensar tudo isso. Talvez eu esteja errado sobre ela, talvez me deixei levar pelo que Caius e a corte diziam sobre ela. - ele continuava falando mas eu tinha a impressão que ele não falava mais comigo e sim consigo mesmo. - O conde Denalli costumava falar muito bem dela, dizia que ela se preocupava e amava muito a nós dois. E minhas poucas memórias dela também dizem isso... Ela costumava sentar-se aqui nessa mesma poltrona com você nos braços e me contar historias. Também tenho muitas lembranças de estar ao redor enquanto ela se preparava para seus compromissos. Lembro que gostava de observá-la e gostava do cheiro do seu quarto, cheirava a jasmim, sua flor preferida. Sempre havia vários buquês em seu quarto e depois que morreu pedi que os criados continuassem a colocá-los aqui assim o quarto sempre teria o cheiro dela. Mesmo depois que Esme mudou-se para cá continuei a pedir que colocassem as flores.

Fiquei surpresa e com um pouco de inveja por ele ter podido conhecê-la. Tudo o que eu sabia sobre ela tinha ouvido através das fofocas da corte e o que diziam era terrível. O conde Denalli também havia me falado coisas boas sobre ela, mas eu sempre pensei que ele estava tentando ser gentil e proteger uma criança da verdade dolorosa, agora com essas palavras de Carlisle eu voltava a ter esperança de que fosse verdade. Como eu gostaria de ter uma oportunidade de conhecer minha mãe ou ao menos saber como ela era de verdade. Como se voltasse a realidade, Carlisle voltou a me olhar e vi em seus olhos que aquele momento de franqueza havia acabado.

- Acho que você tem razão, devia dormir um pouco. E você também. - ele levantou- se e cuidadosamente foi ate o berço e colocou William nele. - Ate mais tarde meu filho. - ele abaixou-se para lhe dar um beijo e então se voltou para mim. - Vamos? - Saímos em silencio para não perturbar Esme e o bebê, mas quando estávamos na porta do aposento esbarramos em uma criada.

- Oh desculpe-me Majestade, Alteza. - ela falou um pouco nervosa. - Vim verificar como estavam a rainha e o bebê.

- Estão bem. - Carlisle respondeu.

- Irei apenas checar se esta tudo em ordem e depois sairei. - ela falou, agia de forma estranha.

- Não os incomode. - Carlisle falou. A mulher assentiu e entrou. Nós dois seguimos em direção a meus aposentos.

- Não lembro de ter visto essa criada antes. - comentei.

- Deve ser uma das criadas que Esme contratou para cuidar do bebê.

- Achei que ela escolheria entre os criados que já trabalham aqui. Tinha me dito que não queria estranhos com o bebê. - falei estranhando. Chegamos a meu quarto e nos despedimos. Carlisle se dirigiu para seus aposentos enquanto entrava nos meus.

Carlisle

Entrei em meu quarto e me dirigi para a cama mesmo sem ter esperanças de dormir, mas Rosie tinha razão eu precisava descansar um pouco, com o nascimento do meu filho eu teria um dia muito cheio amanha, começando com uma reunião com o conselho logo cedo onde apresentaria e reconheceria William como meu filho e herdeiro como era o costume em Volterra, depois o levaria a catedral para batizá-lo e por fim o apresentaria ao povo da sacada da catedral então voltaríamos ao palácio onde se realizaria uma das muitas festas em comemoração ao nascimento de meu filho. Haveriam festas em todo o reino, para a nobreza e para a plebe e eu devia fazer uma pequena aparição em todas, pelo menos aqui na capital.

Eu nunca me aguentaria em pé todo esse tempo se não tentasse dormir um pouco, alem disso esse meu temor de afastar-me de William era uma bobagem, não tinha o menor sentido. Mas apesar de saber disso, ainda me sentia inquieto. Teria permanecido ali se pudesse mas não ficaria confortável em nenhuma das poltronas e não queria incomodar Esme deitando-me a seu lado. Alem disso, por melhor que estivesse nosso relacionamento ainda não havíamos voltado ao ponto de dividir uma cama e não me sentia como se tivesse a liberdade de deitar-me ao seu lado.

Essa era só uma das muitas lembranças de quão longe ainda estávamos de sermos o que éramos. Me doía saber disso, principalmente agora com nosso filho aqui. Desejava poder deitar a seu lado e dormir segurando-a em meus braços novamente. Normalmente eu não gostava de dormir com ninguém, me sentia vulnerável quando dormia e não queria ninguém por perto nesse momento, mas com Esme era diferente. Quando estive ferido ela havia dormido comigo e eu não havia me sentido incomodo, muito pelo contrario adorava acordar e encontrá-la ali ao meu lado. Acordar sentindo seu macio e delicado corpo moldado ao meu era a melhor forma de iniciar minhas manhãs. Vinha sentindo falta disso desde então.

Tudo o que eu queria era que deixássemos tudo para trás e pudéssemos aproveitar esse momento maravilhoso sem nenhuma duvida ou sombra sobre nossa felicidade, mas eu sabia que eu não merecia isso. Não merecia seu perdão e devia me esforçar para reconquistá-la.

Susan

Quase me descontrolo ao esbarrar com o rei na entrada do aposento, mas o que diabos ele ainda estava fazendo aqui?! Esperei ate que estivesse quase amanhecendo para vim porque antes parecia sempre ter alguém pelos corredores. Tinha que admitir, me aproximar da rainha e do bebê estava sendo mais difícil do que esperava, principalmente porque o rei ao invés de sair para comemorar como qualquer outro faria, havia estado grudado a criança durante todo esse tempo. Que idiotice dar tanta importância pra um fedelho chorão, mesmo sendo o herdeiro do trono! Você esperaria mais de um rei com a fama de Carlisle. Enfim, era melhor me apressar antes que o idiota voltasse. Graças a quem tinha me contratado não tive nenhum problema para entrar e me infiltrar, mas sair com minha pequena carga ainda seria um problema, por isso não havia tempo a perder.

Tirei a criança do berço com cuidado para não acordá-lo, mas não adiantou o pirralho começou a chorar. Ai como eu detesto criança! Comecei a enrolá-lo na manta que havia trazido.

- O que você esta fazendo? - a voz da rainha me assustou. Virei-me e vi a rainha lutando para sentar-se.

- Estava apenas tentando acalmá-lo Majestade .

- Quem é você?

- Sou a nova criada.

- Não contratei nenhuma nova criada. Como se chama? - insistiu desconfiada, se esforçando para levantar. Eu já estava ficando sem paciência. Lhe dei o primeiro nome que veio a cabeça.

- Maggie.

- Não a contratei. - ele repetiu mais firme..

- Agora chega. - falei sem paciência, colocando o bebê de volta no berço. Por sorte tinha vindo preparada para o caso de algo assim acontecesse.

Esme

De muito longe ouvi o choro do meu bebê e lutei para abrir os olhos apesar de ainda estar exausta. Procurei ao redor e o encontrei nos braços de alguém. Era uma mulher e estava de costas para mim.

- O que esta fazendo? - perguntei com voz rouca. A mulher se virou quando ouviu minha voz. Era alta e ruiva e tinha certeza que nunca a tinha visto antes.

- Estava apenas tentando acalmá-lo Majestade. - ela respondeu com uma voz tranquila que não me convenceu. Também notei que ela tinha um sotaque um pouco parecido com o meu.

- Quem é você? - perguntei.

- Sou a nova criada.

- Não contratei nenhuma nova criada. Como se chama? - falei me perguntando como ela havia conseguido entrar aqui.

- Maggie.

- Não a contratei. - repeti, agora desconfiada. Levantei-me com dificuldade.

- Agora chega. - ela falou colocando meu filho de volta no berço e tirando algo do decote de seu vestido.

- Saia daqui. Afaste-se de meu filho e sai daqui antes que chame os guardas. - falei com voz firme tentando soar ameaçadora, estava começando a ficar assustada.

- Duvido que alguém responda, estão todos bêbados e desmaiados pelo palácio. - ela zombou aproximando-se de mim com um frasco e um lenço. Ela estava colocando o que quer que tivesse naquele frasco no lenço. - Saia daqui.

Levantei minha mão, tentando afastá-la quando se aproximou, mas ela me dominou facilmente e empurrou o lenço em minha boca e nariz. Tentei lutar e me afastar mas ainda estava muito fraca, rapidamente senti meu corpo amolecer e minha visão ficar embaçada. Cai no chão, com um barulho alto. Ainda vi a mulher reaproximar-se do berço e pegar meu filho que ainda chorava.

- Dê adeus a sua mamãezinha pirralho por que essa é a ultima vez que a vera em sua muito curta vida. - ela debochou, afastando-se com ele.

- Não! - estiquei meu braço tentando impedi-la, mas nesse momento desmaiei.

Susan

Cuidar da rainha foi fácil agora eu precisava sair daqui sem nenhum outro imprevisto. Tinha que rezar pra não encontrar ninguém pelo caminho já que o fedelhinho chorava muito, não havia como esconde-lo. Segui pelo corredor que levava a área administrativa do palácio, para longe dos aposentos da família real sabendo que não teria ninguém por ali a essa hora. Ainda estava muito escuro mas consegui acertar o caminho, encontrando a escada que procurava. Desci por ela, havia um guarda no final.

- Demorou. - ele reclamou.

- Tive alguns imprevistos. - respondi.

- Vamos sair daqui de uma vez.

Ele me guiou pelos corredores do sub-solo, normalmente usado apenas para a movimentação de soldados e criados. Os longos corredores eram um verdadeiro labirinto escuro, eu nunca teria encontrado o caminho por aqui sozinha alias, não teria conseguido me mover no palácio sem a ajuda de aliados que o conheciam com a palma da mão. Cruzamos por diversos caminhos, mas o soldado seguiu em frente sem duvidar de que caminho tomar. O choro do pirralhinho ecoava através do longo corredor e eu estava começando a me preocupar que alguém o ouvisse. Felizmente chegamos a saída, uma passagem subterrânea a sem metros do palácio, antes que isso acontecesse. Usei esse caminho porque sabia que se alguém descobrisse o sequestro antes que saísse esse seria o único caminho possível, as outras duas entradas seriam rapidamente bloqueadas.

Havia uma charrete discreta me esperando para levar para fora do palácio, separei-me do guarda sem nenhuma palavra, não havia nada a dizer ele já havia cumprido sua parte e já havia sido pago por isso. O condutor da charrete nos levou ao longo dos enormes jardins ate a saída do palácio a toda velocidade. Não encontramos nenhuma dificuldade em sair e ele levou-me ate o rio que corria por toda a cidade. Uma pequena embarcação me esperava ali. Seria mais seguro atravessar a cidade assim, fiz a mudança de transporte rapidamente e voltamos a nos colocar em movimento. No horizonte o sol já começava a nascer e eu sabia que não poderia sair da cidade durante o dia com a criança.

- Mudança de planos. Leve-me para as Docas ao invés de seguir em frente. - eu falei para barqueiro.

Fiquei observando enquanto avançávamos na cidade e a paisagem mudava, dos ricos palácios da nobreza para as deterioradas casas da plebe. Eu havia escolhido bem o meu esconderijo na cidade, as Docas eram a parte mais pobre da cidade, infestado de ladrões, prostitutas e todos os outros tipos de marginais. Haviam tantas espeluncas que nenhum general do exercito teria coragem de entrar sem um bom numero de soldados lhe dando companhia e as pessoas ali estavam tão acostumadas com todo tipo de crime que não dariam a menor atenção a uma estranha com um bebê chorão. As Docas eram o paraíso de qualquer criminoso.

- Aqui estamos senhora. - o barqueiro falou enquanto atracava em uma das plataformas clandestinas da Docas.

- O Senhor já acertou tudo com você, não? - eu perguntei enquanto saia.

- Sim. - ele sorriu.

- Bem, adeus então. - falei e comecei a me dirigir para meu destino rapidamente.

As ruas aqui também estavam praticamente vazias apenas com alguns vagabundos aqui e ali, nada que me preocupasse, todos estavam muito bêbados para poder fazer alguma coisa e alem disso eu sabia me defender muito bem. Encontrei o lugar que procurava facilmente, o bordel do velho Phil estava exatamente como me lembrava, deteriorado, sujo e fedorento. Bati na porta lembrando de minha promessa de nunca mais voltar a essa espelunca. O próprio Phil apareceu para atender.

- Ora, ora, ora veja quem temos aqui! Olhe se não é minha garota Susie. - ele falou enquanto me olhava dos pés a cabeça, avaliando. - Quanto tempo faz? Onze anos? O que a traz aqui ate essa imundice?

- Estou de passagem pela cidade e esperava poder passar o dia aqui. - falei enquanto entrava para o salão. Tinha o mesmo cheiro de cigarro e bebidas de sempre.

- Mas é claro! Minhas portas estão sempre abertas pra você. Venha vamos lhe encontrar um quarto. - ele me levou para o andar de cima, para um quarto vazio. - Estou curioso, o que anda fazendo por aqui? E o que é essa coisinha que carrega ai? Não me diga que agora virou uma respeitável mãe de família. - ele riu enquanto eu colocava o pirralho sobre a cama, ele havia finalmente parado de chorar e dormido. Quando pode olhar melhor a criança ele sua atitude mudou um pouco, ficou mais seria. - Essa criança esta bem vestida de mais para ser seu filho... Não me diga que resolveu voltar aos negócios.

- Não pergunte, não fale lembra-se Phil. Essa foi uma regra que você me ensinou. - eu respondi simplesmente.

- Certo, certo. Tem razão, não quero saber o que você e seu... Filho fazem por aqui. - ele falou dando de ombros. - Gostaria de algo para comer?

- Não, agora quero apenas descansar.

Carmem

Levantei cedo para ir ao palácio apesar do rei ter me dito que poderia chegar mais tarde hoje. Não gostava de ter qualquer tipo de regalia e sempre acordava cedo de qualquer jeito. Estava tão feliz que praticamente saltitava durante todo o caminho, preferia ir andando apesar de que Eleazar sempre insistia que levasse uma das carruagens, não era tão longe e eu gostava de estar ao ar livre mesmo agora. Adorava apreciar a paisagem da cidade ao amanhecer, desde que vim aqui pela primeira vez quando era criança a capital me fascinava. Construída sobre uma montanha, o palácio real estava na parte mais elevada da cidade, cercado pelos palácios da nobreza. Quando chegava ao pátio traseiro do palácio onde ficavam os aposentos da família real podia ir ate uma das sacadas e ter uma bela paisagem de toda a cidade, desde os palácios mais próximos ate as muralhas da cidade. Era o que eu fazia todos os dias.

Enquanto caminhava comecei a pensar em minha situação com Eleazar, talvez o padre estivesse certo em não querer nos casar, eu era apenas uma criada sem importância enquanto ele era um nobre de uma das famílias mais importantes do reino. E alem disso, quantas moças decentes moravam com homens que ainda não eram seus maridos? Eu não devia estar pensando em deixá-lo desperdiçar sua vida comigo, ele poderia escolher alguém muito melhor.

Eleazar havia me pedido que não me preocupasse com tudo isso porque ele cuidaria de tudo, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar. Ele havia rejeitado esses pensamentos quando comentei com ele e ate havia se irritado por eu pensar tão pouco de mim mesma, mas como poderia ser diferente? Eu acreditava que nunca conseguiria superar a diferença entre nós. Já havia sido tão difícil aceitar seus sentimentos por mim e concordar em ir morar com ele, se não pudéssemos nos casar...

Não conclui esse pensamento, não querendo seguir por esse caminho. Felizmente já havia chegado ao palácio, cumprimentei os guardas que vigiavam os portões do palácio e me afastei do caminho principal querendo evitar a multidão de plebeus que já chegavam ao palácio. Eles vinham aqui todos os dias na esperança de ver o rei, traziam cartas com pedidos de favores ao rei e esperavam no corredor para o seu gabinete. Era a única forma para a plebe aproximar-se do rei. Logo após o café da manha, o rei ia para seu gabinete e no caminho encontrava com os pedintes, ele recebia algumas das petições e as vezes concedia os pedidos.

Eu não os evitava por me sentir melhor que eles como a maioria dos criados que trabalhavam aqui e sim porque era mais fácil chegar ao trabalho os evitando. A maioria dessas pessoas não tinha nada ou quase nada na vida e dependiam da bondade do rei para viver. Eu costumava pensar que cada um deles poderia ser eu ou meus pais se não tivéssemos nossa pequena estalagem. Muitas vezes quando eu não estava com pressa, parava para conversa com eles e algumas historia chamavam minha atenção e eu intervinha levando suas petições direto para a rainha. Aqueles que vinham aqui com frequência já me conheciam e me procuravam imediatamente, por isso tinha que usar outro caminho quando estava com pressa como hoje.

Queria checar a rainha e o bebê logo, conhecendo as outras criadas da rainha eu sabia que todas ainda estariam dormindo e apareceriam atrasadas, confiando na pequena concessão que o rei havia feito. Peguei o caminho subterrâneo, não gostava de andar por aqui e me perdia com frequência, mas era o caminho mais rápido. Não havia ninguém pelos túneis nem nos corredores como havia previsto, me dirigi diretamente para os aposentos da rainha. Abri a porta delicadamente para não incomodar. Estranhei de ver a cama vazia, mas assim que dei alguns passos dentro do quarto vi Esme caída no chão ao lado da cama.

- Majestade! - gritei, correndo ate ela. Virei seu rosto e toquei sua testa, estava ardendo em febre e pude ver que respirava com dificuldade. - Esme! Acorde, por favor! Alguém me ajude! - gritei olhando para a porta, nesse momento tive um vislumbre do berço. Vazio.

- O que esta acontecendo? - um guarda chegou correndo.

- Encontrei a rainha caída no chão e não sei onde esta o bebê. - eu falei apressada. - Me ajude a colocá-la na cama. - ele me ajudou a ergue-la e colocá-la de volta na cama. Enquanto a levantava vi que sua camisola estava suja de sangue. - Vá chama o medico! E chame também o rei!

Enquanto ele saia Esme começou a mexer-se e murmurar algo, no começo era incompreensível, mas aos poucos foi se tornando mais claro.

- Meu bebê... Meu bebê...

Carlisle

- Majestade?... Majestade? - uma voz me chamava.

- O que é? - grunhi mal humorado e ainda sonolento. Quem ousava me acordar tão cedo?

- Desculpe incomodar é que... Aconteceu algo com a rainha... - o guarda falava com temor. Pulei da cama com suas palavras, completamente desperto e corri para o quarto de Esme. O que tinha acontecido?Quando cheguei tudo parecia normal, Esme estava na cama com Carmem sentada na ponta.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei começando a notar que algo estava errado, Esme se agitava na cama, murmurando algo mas não parecia acordada.

- A encontrei no chão e esta com febre alta. - Carmem respondeu com voz nervosa. - Já mandei que chamassem o medico e as outras criadas.

- Não entendo, ela estava indo bem quando a deixei ontem a noite. - falei me aproximando da cama e tocando o rosto de Esme, ela estava muito quente e agitando-se cada vez mais, murmurando algo incompreensível. Olhei ao redor e notei pela primeira vez que meu filho não estava no quarto. - Onde esta meu filho? Alguma das criadas o levou para outro quarto?

- Não sei Majestade, quando cheguei já não estava aqui. - ela me respondeu. Estranhei isso, mas uma das criadas devia tê-lo tirado do quarto.

- Peça para alguém procurá-lo e traga-o para cá. - eu falei, queria meu filho por perto. Ela saiu para fazer o que pedi e fiquei sozinho com Esme por um tempo ate que o medico chegou.

- Majestade, daria-me licença para examiná-la. - ele pediu e eu assenti.

- Fique bem, meu amor. - eu falei e beijei sua mão antes de me levantar para dar espaço ao medico. Enquanto ele a examinava Carmem voltou aflita.

- Não posso encontrá-lo em nenhum lugar. Acordei todas as criadas, também Alice e Isabella, ninguém o pegou. - ela falou. Senti todo meu sangue gelar. Como assim não podia encontrá-lo?

- Isso não faz sentido, ele tem que estar em algum lugar do palácio. Guardas! - eu gritei. Dois apareceram. - revirem todo o palácio, procurem de baixo de cada tapete se for preciso, mas achem meu filho. Imediatamente! - eu ordenei. Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Eu tinha que achá-lo! Era tudo minha culpa, eu havia sentido que isso ia acontecer, sabia que não devia tê-lo deixado ontem a noite... Ontem a noite! - Me encontrem a criada que esbarrou comigo quando deixei o quarto!


	3. O Amor De Um Pai

Carlisle

Eu estava irritado. Pra falar a verdade, a palavra irritado não cobria nem metade de como me sentia no momento. Ninguém era capaz de encontrar meu filho em lugar nenhum e a criada que tinha visto ontem também havia desaparecido, ninguém sabia nada sobre ela ou a havia visto antes. A única conclusão que eu podia tirar era que ela havia levado meu filho. Como era possível que uma estranha entrasse no palácio e saísse com meu filho sem que ninguém visse?

- Majestade? Terminei de interrogar todos os guardas e criados, ninguém sabe de nada. - o chefe da guarda falou entrando em meu escritório. Eu me aproximei dele e o segurei pelo pescoço contra a porta que ele acabava de atravessar.

- E você acredita nisso?! É estúpido ou o que? - eu gritei. - Ninguém entra e sai desse palácio sem ser notado. Ou pelo menos é assim que devia ser. É seu trabalho garantir que ninguém não autorizado circule pelo palácio. Esta me dizendo que alem de estúpido é ineficiente? - eu continuei a gritar apertando seu pescoço. - Me diga por que diabos eu o coloquei nessa função?

- Carlisle acalme-se. - Eleazar gritou tentando me separar do chefe da guarda. Com muita dificuldade, ele conseguiu. - Você precisa se acalmar.

- Eu não quero me acalmar. - gritei. - Eu quero matar e destruir com minhas próprias mãos cada um desses idiotas que deixou meu filho ser sequestrado bem de baixo do seu nariz.

- Garanto-lhe que todos os guardas que deviam estar em serviço ontem a noite já estão presos...

- Isso não é nada! Quero que arranquem suas cabeças e coloquem nos portões da cidade para que todos saibam o que acontece com incompetentes aqui em Volterra e quero a sua cabeça bem a frente de todas.

- Majestade... - ele começou horrorizado.

- Cale-se! - eu gritei. -E isso não será nada perto do que farei quando encontrar aquela mulher. Juro que implorara pela morte muito antes que eu me sinta misericordioso o suficiente para conceder-lhe. – Chutei minha mesa e joguei tudo o que havia em cima no chão. Precisava bater, destruir alguma coisa ou enlouqueceria.

- Majestade... – o idiota voltou a repetir.

- Sai daqui general, antes que piore sua situação. E tente ficar fora de nosso caminho, será que você tem capacidade pelo menos para isso? – Eleazar falou irônico. Não ouvi nem uma resposta mas logo o barulho da porta me avisou que ele havia saído. - Agora Carlisle, acalme-se. Você precisa se concentrar em encontrar seu filho, os responsáveis por isso podem ser encontrados e punidos depois quando você estiver de cabeça fria.

Ele estava certo e eu sabia disso, encontrar meu filho era o mais importante agora, mas era difícil resistir ao impulso de sair distribuindo socos por ai. Meu filho estava desaparecido e minha esposa doente, eu estava no meu limite de tanto estresse. Pelo menos Esme já havia sido examinava e medicada e agora descansava. Andei de um lado para o outro tentando pensar por onde começar as buscas.

- Você tem razão! Vou encontrar meu filho primeiro, depois acabarei com todos esses imbecis. Me parece que terei que fazer tudo sozinho, estou cercado por idiotas.

- Eu irei ajudá-lo. - ele ofereceu.

- Vamos começar interrogando esses soldados, tenho certeza que alguém terá algo a dizer.

Eleazar

Tentar controlar o Carlisle em um momento como esse era impossível, mas eu precisava fazê-lo e impedir que ele tomasse alguma atitude que fosse se arrepender depois. Felizmente eu ainda era uma das três pessoas as quais ele escutava e as outras duas, Esme e Rosalie não estavam em situação de ajudar nesse momento. Esme ainda estava inconsciente devido aos medicamentos para a febre e o sangramento e Rosalie estava muito assustada, havia recusado-se a deixar o quarto desde que entrou nele. Conhecendo sua historia tão bem como conhecia e tendo percebido como ela via Esme quase como uma segunda mãe, apesar de suas idades serem próximas, eu podia imaginar como ela estava amedrontada.

O comportamento de Carlisle agora chegava a me assustar um pouco esse não era o Carlisle com quem eu cresci, o garoto educado pelo meu pai como se fosse seu próprio filho. Não, esse era o filho de Caius, o herdeiro que ele havia envenenado com seus ensinamentos cruéis em todas as raríssimas vezes em que havia se incomodado em lhe dar alguma atenção. As vezes eu desejava que Caius tivesse permanecido um pai completamente ausente, tenho certeza que Carlisle seria uma pessoa menos atormentada e mais feliz se isso tivesse acontecido.

Apesar disso, eu sabia que no fundo Carlisle não seria capaz de cumprir suas ameaças, eram só palavras ditas em um momento de raiva e ele voltaria atrás assim que tivesse uma oportunidade de acalmar-se e pensar melhor. Carlisle era o melhor rei que já havia governado, sempre muito justo e preocupado com seu povo apesar de seu temperamento forte e inquestionável. Seu pai certamente estaria decepcionado, meu pai, orgulhoso.

Interrogamos novamente os guardas que deveriam estar vigiando ontem a noite, mas eles continuaram a dizer as mesmas coisas apesar de Carlisle não ter se poupado nas ameaças e intimidações. Parecia que ninguém tinha visto nada. Mas eu estava com Carlisle, não era possível que alguém se movimentasse pelo palácio sem ser visto e principalmente sem ter ajuda. Não tinha a menor ideia de como essa mulher havia entrado já que segundo Carmem nenhuma nova criada havia sido contratada, mas só havia um jeito dela ter saído sem chamar atenção. A movimentação no palácio começava cedo e o único jeito dela sair sem ser notada seria pelo subterrâneo era por isso que tinha certeza que ela teve ajuda de alguém de dentro do palácio, a passagem subterrânea era um verdadeiro labirinto e levava tempo ate que as pessoas se acostumassem a andar por ali, alguém que estava no palácio pela a primeira vez levaria horas para atravessá-lo sozinha. E tínhamos certeza que ela havia saído rapidamente, Carmem havia chegado cedo e os todas as saídas do palácio haviam sido bloqueadas quando se notou a ausência do bebê.

No entanto estávamos de mãos atadas, parecia impossível descobrir quem era o cúmplice dentro do palácio.

- Não estamos avançando aqui. - eu comentei quando terminamos de interrogar o último soldado.

- Eu sei. - ele respondeu com uma voz cansada. Ele parecia exausto, o rosto tenso, os cabelos bagunçados de tanto passar as mãos por eles, as roupas um pouco bagunçadas e seus braços estava quase sangrando de tanto coçar. Eu já havia desistido de pedir que parasse, sabia que essa era sempre sua resposta ao nervosismo. - Tenho que fazer algo mais, não posso ficar aqui parado quando a essa hora meu filho esta sabe Deus onde.

- Precisamos encontrar outro caminho para procurar, esse não esta indo a lugar nenhum e estamos perdendo tempo. - eu falei tentando pensar por onde recomeçar. Quem quer que o tivesse levado já não estava no palácio e ficar procurando aqui dentro não ia adiantar... - Mande fechar as entradas da cidade!

- Porque? - ele perguntou confuso. O fato de que ele não tivesse chegado a mesma conclusão que eu rapidamente demonstrava o quão abalado ele estava.

- Isso não se trata de um sequestro comum, ninguém seria tão estúpido para sequestrar o príncipe herdeiro e tentar pedir resgate. E alem disso um criminoso comum não teria acesso ao palácio com tanta facilidade. Essa pessoa tem contatos aqui dentro e dinheiro suficiente para convencer alguém a arriscar-se a traí-lo. - eu ressaltei. - Então essa mulher só pode estar agindo sob as ordens de alguém poderoso. E quem quer que seja, não vai querer ser pego com o príncipe dentro da cidade. A menos que... - mas eu não podia nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

- A menos que a ideia não seja mantê-lo vivo. - Carlisle completou com uma voz sufocada.

- Não vamos pensar nessa possibilidade, vamos nos concentrar em encontrá-lo vivo e bem. - eu o incentivei.

- Tem razão, melhor concentrar-se nisso, porque se... Se algo lhe acontecer... - ele balançou a cabeça tentando livrar-se da ideia. - Mas não acha que a essa altura ela já deixou a cidade?

- É possível e devemos interrogar os guardas para saber se não a viram passar, mas você disse que a encontrou no quarto de Esme já perto do amanhecer. Se ela for inteligente não sairia da cidade em plena luz do dia correndo o risco de ser vista e também não sairia daqui direto para o lugar onde se escondeu. O que me leva a pensar... Temos que descobrir como ela deixou o palácio. Não acredito que tenha caminhado ate a cidade a pé, seria muito arriscado e se tiver usado uma carruagem certamente podemos encontrar alguém que tenha visto. Não ha muitas pela estrada a essa hora da manhã, certamente um dos pedintes que vêem ao palácio cedo poderia tê-la visto.

- Tem razão. E como não os recebi hoje ainda devem estar todos por aqui. Guardas! - Carlisle chamou. - Ordene que fechem toda as entradas da cidade, ninguém entra ou sai da cidade ate que eu diga o contrario. E todos que tentarem sair devem ser revistados, minuciosamente. Não esqueçam da passagem no rio, também deve ser fechada.

- Mas Majestade, há dezenas de barcos levando e trazendo mercadorias para a cidade o tempo todo. - o soldado comentou.

- Não me importo! A passagem será fechada e ninguém entra ou sai. - Carlisle respondeu. - Alem disso quero que os guardas que vigiam as entradas sejam interrogados, perguntem-lhe se viram passar uma mulher ruiva com um bebê, alias quero saber se viram qualquer um carregando um bebê para fora da cidade e quero saber a direção que tomaram. Também quero que falem com os plebeus que vieram me ver, descubram se viram algo diferente ou suspeito na estrada.

- Sim Majestade. - o soldado começou a sair para cumprir as ordens.

- Espere soldado, quero cada guarda dessa cidade procurando por aquela mulher, diga ao inútil do seu chefe para colocar todos em alerta, ele já tem a descrição da mulher. Também quero todos que tiverem acesso aos aposentos da rainha presos e interrogados.

- Carlisle... - eu tentei impedi-lo

- Nem comece Eleazar, eu descobrirei quem ajudou de uma forma ou de outra.

- Majestade, isso seriam somente os criados ou... - o saldado perguntou indeciso.

- Qualquer um que tenha liberdade de ir ali sem chamar atenção.

- Mas isso inclui as princesas Rosalie e Heidi, os príncipes Edward e Benjamin, as senhoritas Alice e Isabella, a senhorita Carmem... - o soldado enumerou ainda relutante. Eu entendia sua relutância, Carlisle estava lhe ordenando que prendesse os membros da família real e as servas mais próximas da rainha.

- Exclua Rosalie e Carmem dessa lista, Rosalie não tem nada haver com o sequestro e Carmem esta cuidando da rainha.

- Carlisle você esta sendo irracional! Esses são seus primos, o primo de Esme e as duas garotas que foram praticamente criadas por ela. E não pode realmente pensar que Carmem teria algo haver com isso.

- Eu não me importo quem são, nesse momento só ha três pessoas em quem confio cegamente, uma esta inconsciente e você e Rosalie não serão interrogados, quanto ao resto sim, quero todos detidos.

- Não pode fazer isso! Esme não vai gostar que mandou para as masmorras seus entes mais queridos.

- Permitirei que sejam mantidos em seus próprios aposentos e colocarei guardas para vigiá-los, mas faço questão que sejam interrogados. - Carlisle falou irredutível.

- Isso é absurdo. E inútil. - eu insisti mesmo sabendo que ele não me ouviria.

Carlisle

Depois de dar todas as ordens não me restava mais nada a fazer alem de esperar e eu não gostava disso, não gostava de ficar parado sem saber nada e sabia que estava correndo quanto o tempo, cada minuto que passava ficava mais difícil encontrar meu filho. E só isso já era razão suficiente para me colocar inquieto. Não podia nem sequer imaginar a possibilidade de que ele não estivesse mais vivo, e eu sabia que isso era possível.

Voltei para o quarto de Esme para ver como estava e também porque não tinha outro lugar para ir.

- Como ela esta? - perguntei enquanto entrava. Apenas Carmem e Rosalie estavam no quarto então minhas ordens já deviam ter sido cumpridas.

- A febre baixou bastante desde que o medico saiu e ela tem se agitado um pouco por isso acredito que esta perto de acordar. - Carmem respondeu enquanto afastava-se, dando-me espaço para me aproximar de Esme já que Rosie estava sentada do outro lado da cama e não parecia pretender afastar-se tão cedo. Minha irmã estava muito assustada e eu entendia perfeitamente o porque.

- Ótimo. E quanto ao sangramento? - eu perguntei enquanto pegava uma das mãos de Esme e a beijava.

- Já parou com a medicação e o doutor disse que não acredita que voltara apesar de muitos cuidados pois estará fraca por causa da perda de sangue.

- Certifique-se de que tenha tudo o que necessitar. - eu lhe falei.

- Claro, Majestade. - Carmem respondeu. - Estarei aqui em quanto precisar, não deixarei seu lado ate que melhore.

- O que houve com as outras criadas Carlisle? - Rosie me perguntou. - Os guardas levaram todas daqui, ate Alice e Isabella.

- Elas serão interrogadas e mantidas presas ate que encontre o traidor.

- Mas Carlisle... - Rosie começou a protestar.

- Não quero discutir esse assunto Rosie e não voltarei atrás em minha decisão. - a cortei voltando minha atenção para Esme e ignorando as outras duas no quarto. - Me desculpe meu amor, isso é tudo minha culpa. Eu devia estar aqui quando o levaram, mas prometo que vou encontrá-la. Nem que tenha que ir ao inferno pra isso, irei encontrá-lo. - lhe prometi.

- Não se culpe meu irmão, você não tinha como saber que isso aconteceria. - Rosie falou.

- Eu devia ter sabido. - repeti sem aceitar suas palavras de conforto. Não me perdoaria tão facilmente. Se tivesse estado aqui nada disso teria acontecido. Teria feito aquela mulher em pedaços antes que qualquer um pudesse chegar perto do meu filho.

Meu garotinho. Não tinha ainda vinte quatro horas de vida e eu já havia lhe falhado como pai. Eu era pior do que Caius, ele pelo menos podia dizer que nunca havia deixado que me levassem do palácio. Que pai maravilhoso que eu era, deixando que o sequestrassem bem debaixo do meu nariz.

Esme

Minha cabeça estava girando de uma forma desagradável, eu não conseguia pensar direito e meu corpo parecia muito pesado, levei um tempo para perceber que meus olhos estavam fechados e lutei para abri-los. A claridade me cegou um pouco, mas assim que meus olhos se adaptaram pude ver o teto de meu quarto. Tinha alguma coisa errada, algo que eu precisava lembrar, mas minha cabeça estava muito confusa e eu não conseguia.

- Esme? - ouvi a voz de Carlisle ao meu lado e me virei para o som. Assim que olhei para ele as lembranças me invadiram. - Um bebê chorando... Meu bebê! Aquela mulher havia levado meu bebê!

- William! Uma criada o levou! Onde ele esta? - eu perguntei agitada, tentando levantar, mas meu corpo estava muito pesado, eu não tinha forças.

- Shh, não tente se levantar, você esta muito fraca. - Carlisle me pediu.

- Onde esta meu filho? - eu repeti.

- Não sabemos ainda, mas eu vou encontrá-lo Esme. Eu prometo. - sua voz era dura e determinada.

- Ela... Ela o levou... Eu tentei impedir... Eu sabia que ela não trabalhava aqui... Mas eu estava fraca e ela... Ela colocou algo no meu rosto e... E então eu cai no chão e... - comecei a soluçar, sem ter certeza se ele entendia o que falava. - e ela o levou... Ele chorava tanto...

- Shhhh meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem. - Carlisle me puxou para si e encostei a cabeça em seu ombro. - Eu vou trazê-lo de volta.

- Porque fizeram isso? Ele é só um bebê... Tão pequenininho ainda. Eu mal tive a chance de segura-lo e já o tiraram de mim. - continuei a chorar. - E se o machucarem? Eu não sobreviveria se algo de mal lhe acontecer.

- Nada vai acontecer a ele Esme, eu não vou permitir. - Carlisle me garantiu, acariciando meu cabelo, mas ele não tinha como impedir. Nosso filho estava longe de nós e poderíamos nunca mais vê-lo. Eu morreria se algo acontecesse ao meu bebê.

- Antes de sair ela disse que... Que eu nunca mais o veria e que ele não viveria muito tempo. - eu falei aos soluços. Senti o corpo de Carlisle se enrijecer.

Susan

Droga! Eles eram mais rápidos do que eu imaginava. E também davam mais importância ao pirralhinho real. Meus planos de sair da cidade na noite seguinte foi por água a baixo quando descobri que todos os portões da cidade estavam fechados e fortemente vigiados. O fato de que a cidade fosse inteiramente cercada por uma muralha e a única forma de entrar ou sair fossem pelos portões também não ajudava. Eu teria que encontrar um jeito de sair, ficar na cidade era arriscado e alem disso eu precisava entregar o bebê e receber o resto do dinheiro pelo sequestro.

Por um momento eu havia esperado que o senhor que havia me ajudado a entrar no palácio aparecesse para me ajudar a sair da cidade, ele claramente tinha influencia o suficiente para isso, mas essa esperança já havia desaparecido a muito tempo. A essa hora o covarde devia estar escondido embaixo de seus lençóis de seda morrendo de medo de ser descoberto. Tinha que me virar sozinha.

Felizmente isso não seria tão difícil quanto se esperava que fosse, só levaria mais tempo. Como qualquer outra pessoa nas Docas, os guardas dos portões sobre o rio eram completamente subornáveis e alem disso eram assíduos frequentadores do bordel o que me deu uma oportunidade perfeita para abordá-los.

- Soldado George, me disseram que era um dos guardas dos portões aqui das Docas, é verdade? - perguntei sentando-me em seu colo e me atirando para ele.

- Sim querida, eu sou. - ele sorriu.

- Que maravilha! Estava esperando que pudesse fazer-me um favorzinho então. Eu ficaria muito agradecida. - Me aproximei e falei em seu ouvido. - E sei demonstrar minha gratidão como ninguém. - falei sugestiva, começando a descer minha mão ate suas calças.

E assim consegui que ele me deixasse passar pelo portão na noite seguinte, levando só dois dias para conseguir sair da cidade. Escondi a criança em um cesto para que ele não o visse. Tive que lhe dar um remedinho para que dormisse porque o pirralho não parava de chorar desde que o tinha sequestrado. Tinha certeza que toda a vizinhança o tinha escutado, mas não me preocupava porque estávamos partindo e para onde íamos ele poderia chorar o quanto quisesse que ninguém o ouviria e logo o entregaria e me livraria da choradeira.

Não entendia como alguém podia ligar tanto para coisinhas que davam tanto trabalho e faziam tanto barulho, eu pessoalmente nunca tive nenhum interesse, a não ser para ganhar dinheiro com eles, bem exceto por uma exceção, mas essa tinha sido uma pequena vingança pessoal, um incomodo que eu havia me imposto só para ter a satisfação de desfrutar minha vingança diariamente. Era um alivio saber que logo me livraria desse bebê, se bem que talvez devesse exigir mais dinheiro para entregá-lo. Sim, era isso que devia fazer, afinal tinha dado mais trabalho do que havia esperado. Eu merecia mais.

Minha pequena cabana não ficava muito longe da cidade, mas era afastada o suficiente, consegui chegar pouco depois do amanhecer e felizmente antes que o efeito do remédio acabasse.

- Maggie! Onde esta você imprestável? - gritei enquanto entrava e colocava o cesto em cima da mesa. O garoto estava começando a acordar e a choradeira recomeçou.

- Estou aqui madame. - Maggie falou aparecendo na entrada da cozinha.

- Onde estava garota? Não interessa, quero que cuide desse pirralho e faça-o calar a boca. Já não aguento mais seu choro.

Maggie

A madame chegou e com um péssimo humor. Que pena! Gostava tanto quando ela saia e demorava a voltar, era os únicos dias em que tinha um pouco de paz. Podia brincar lá fora e ser feliz sem que ela gritasse e me batesse. Mas infelizmente ela sempre voltava.

Me apressei a fazer o que ela mandou enquanto ela ia para o quarto. Tirei o bebê que estava chorando dentro da cesta e fiquei impressionada. Não era a primeira vez que ela aparecia com um bebê depois de suas viagens, na verdade era muito comum, ela aparecia com eles e depois de alguns dias os levava embora de novo. O que me impressionou foi que esse bebê era muito bonito e estava mais bem vestido do que os outros. Mas ele chorava muito.

- Shhhh shhhhh, esta tudo bem querido. Não precisa chorar. - eu o embalei tentando acalmá-lo. A madame detestava choro de criança e eu tinha que pará-lo antes que ela lhe fizesse mal. - Eu vou cuidar de você agora. Não precisa mais chorar. Pare, por favor. Ou a bruxa malvada ira machucá-lo. - eu continuei embalando-o enquanto falava, depois de algum tempo consegui acalmá-lo.

- Bem melhor. - disse a madame reaparecendo e indo para a cozinha. - agora trate de trocar as roupas dele porque precisarei delas limpas quando for entregá-lo e de um jeito de alimentá-lo também.

Levei o bebê ao pequeno cômodo onde dormia e procurei dentro do baú onde guardava minhas poucas roupas, eu tinha algumas roupinhas dos outros bebês que já haviam passado por aqui. Iam lhe servir.

- Você é um bebê muito lindinho sabia. - eu conversei com ele enquanto o trocava. - É sim, um bebê muito fofo e lindinho como um anjinho. É assim que vou chamá-lo a partir de agora, Anjinho. Você gosta desse nome?... Eu vou cuidar de você direitinho Anjinho e logo logo você vai estar com sua mamãe de novo. - era isso o que eu gostava de pensar que acontecia quando ela levava os bebês embora. - Tenho certeza que sua mamãe é uma mulher muito boa, que o ama muito e esta morrendo de saudades de você. E o seu papai também, sente muitas saudades e esta ti procurando agora mesmo. - comecei a repetir a historia que eu costumava a imaginar pra mim mesma, mas eu sabia a verdade. Minha mãe não havia me querido e tinha me vendido para a madame e meu pai, ninguém sabia quem era. Provavelmente essa também era a historia desse bebê e de todos os outros, mas eu preferia imaginar que não. - Vamos lá, vamos arranjar um pouco de leitinho para você.

Carmem

Três dias e nenhum sinal do príncipe. Toda a cidade estava em alvoroço com a guarda real revistando cada casa e cada pessoa que encontrava pela frente. E a quantidade de presos estava quase ultrapassando os limites da prisão: todos os soldados que deviam estar de guarda naquela noite, todas as criadas da rainha, todas as pessoas que tentaram sair da cidade, e todos que foram vistos em qualquer atitude suspeita. Ate Alice, Isabella, Edward, Heidi e Benjamin estavam confinados nos próprios quartos por ordens do rei. Eu mesma havia sido interrogada e suspeitava que a única razão de não estar presa com os outros era que precisava cuidar da rainha. Havia sido decretado toque de recolher às 6 da tarde e as fronteiras de Volterra também estavam fechadas. E apesar disso, ainda não se tinha nenhuma ideia de onde estava o bebê. E a situação na cidade estava ficando insuportável

A capital não produzia nada dos produtos que consumia, nem comida, nem bebida, nada. Tudo era trazido de outras províncias através do rio e com os portões fechados nada entrava na cidade. Em pouquíssimo tempo a cidade ficaria sem comida e outras mercadorias necessárias. E também havia o problema das mercadorias que saiam da cidade. Havia muitas fabricas que produziam e vendiam para todo o reino. Muitos nobres estavam perdendo uma quantidade imensa de dinheiro com seus barcos proibidos de deixar a cidade. E para completar as inúmeras e muitas vezes inexplicáveis prisões estavam deixando a população agitada.

Eleazar temia que estivéssemos a beira de uma revolta. Ele havia tentado conversar com o rei e aliviar um pouco a tensão com a população e a nobreza, mas o rei estava irredutível. Eu não podia culpá-lo por isso, preso entre as preocupações com o filho e a esposa era difícil para Carlisle enxergar o perigo de suas decisões.

A situação da rainha não estava boa e todos nos preocupávamos por sua saúde. Ela vinha definhando a cada dia, inconsolável e recusando-se a alimentar-se. Eu tinha medo do que lhe aconteceria se não encontrássemos logo o príncipe ou se não o encontrássemos de jeito nenhum. Ela não resistiria, todos ao seu redor sabiam disso.

- Desculpe-me, me disseram que você é a criada da rainha? A que esta noiva do conde Denalli? - uma mulher me parou enquanto voltava para o palácio depois de ter tirado um rápido descanso.

- Sim, sou eu. Mas se deseja fazer algum pedido, acredito que essa não é a melhor hora. Deve estar ciente do que acontece aqui. - lhe respondi.

- Não senhora, não se trata disso. - ela falou olhando para os lados nervosa. - Preciso lhe contar algo, mas não pode ser aqui. Poderíamos ir a um lugar mais reservado?

- Claro, venha comigo. - falei. Não queria deixar a rainha só por muito tempo, mas a atitude dessa mulher estava me deixando curiosa. A levei ate um dos escritórios vazios e fechei a porta. - Pode falar.

- Eu acredito que tenho uma informação sobre o desaparecimento do príncipe. - ela falou, suspeitei imediatamente.

- Porque não procurou um guarda para contar essa informação? Se esta procurando chantagear-me em troca da informação, saiba que pode ser presa por isso.

- Não estou em busca de dinheiro e só não fui a um soldado porque não confio neles. - ela respondeu meio ofendida. - Não com o que tenho a dizer.

- E o que é isso?

- Meu marido é guarda do palácio e estava aqui na noite do sequestro... - ela começou.

- E? - incentivei.

- E desde então ele vem esbanjando um dinheiro que ele não tinha antes.

- Senhora... O que esta insinuando?

- Acredito que meu marido esta envolvido no sequestro.

- É uma acusação muito grave a que esta fazendo, tem certeza? - perguntei ainda desconfiada. Muitas pistas falsas já haviam aparecido, gente tentando se livrar de desafetos e os acusando de fazer parte do sequestro. Não levaria essa acusação a serio ate ter certeza. - Todos os guardas que estavam trabalhando aquela noite estão presos.

- Não todos.

- O que quer dizer? Fale logo de uma vez.

- Bem, pra começar tenho que dizer que o rei não esta ciente de tudo o que acontece entre sua guarda. Naquela noite, meu marido trocou o turno com um de seus companheiros. É muito comum entre a guarda, mas meu marido detesta pegar o turno da noite e ele nunca o faz apesar de que graças a rotação ele devia pega-lo pelo menos uma vez a cada duas semanas... Enfim, então justo na noite do sequestro ele decidiu fazer o turno da noite, apesar de que ele já havia cumprido um turno durante o dia.

- Se é assim ele deveria estar preso com os outros. Como é que ninguém notou?

- Quem esta preso agora é o guarda que deveria estar de plantão naquela noite. A maioria dos soldados presos não estava realmente aqui naquela noite.

- Como pode ser isso? Porque eles ficariam presos sem contar a verdade?

- Porque eles temem o chefe da guarda mas do que temem o rei. - ela voltou a olhar ao redor nervosa. - Eu estou me arriscando ao lhe contar tudo isso senhorita, mas sinto que é meu dever fazê-lo e ouvi somente bons comentários sobre você por isso penso que posso lhe confiar.

- Você pode, agora me explique essa historia direito que ainda não estou entendendo.

- A guarda da cidade é uma verdadeira máfia comandada pelo chefe da guarda. Eles cometem todo tipo de crimes, recebem subornos e fazem mais Deus sabe o que sem nenhuma punição. E quanto mais corrupto você for, mais importante é o seu cargo. Aqui no palácio só trabalham aqueles se mostram mais eficientes e mesmo entre estes ainda existem níveis de importância, meu marido esta entre os níveis mais altos. Ele escolhe quando e em que horário vai trabalhar e também pode ate colocar outro soldado para trabalhar em seu lugar. E nenhum deles pode falar nada sobre isso. Por isso acho muito suspeito que meu marido tenha resolvido trabalhar justo no dia em que raptaram o príncipe. - quando ela terminou de falar eu estava chocada. Eu nunca teria imaginado que algo assim acontecia aqui no palácio.

- Me desculpe, mas tenho que lhe perguntar de novo por que esta me contando tudo isso? Se entendi bem esta se arriscando ao me falar isso.

- Eu também sou mãe senhorita, posso imaginar o que a rainha esta passando nesse momento.

- Venha comigo, vou levá-la ate o rei imediatamente.

Carlisle

Estava no escritório com Eleazar, revisando pela milésima vez o mapa da cidade e os lugares onde era mais provável que a sequestradora estivesse escondida quando Carmem entrou acompanhada de outra mulher. Depois que a mulher falou não perdi tempo em ir atrás do tal soldado pessoalmente, segundo o que essa mulher havia falado não podia confiar em nenhum de meus guardas. Mas eu cuidaria disso depois, minha prioridade agora era encontrar meu filho. Por sorte ele estava de guarda nesse momento e não foi tão difícil encontrá-lo.

- Então soldado, ouvi dizer que andou tornando-se subitamente afortunado recentemente. Gostaria de me explicar como isso aconteceu? - eu falei aproximando-me dele por trás contendo minha ira com dificuldade. Ele virou-se assim que me ouviu e abaixou-se em uma reverencia.

- Majestade... Não sei que calunias foram lhe contar... - ele começou, mas não deixei que terminasse. Lhe dei um soco tão forte que caiu no chão e desembainhei minha espada, colocando a ponta diretamente para sua garganta.

- Nem ouse negá-lo. Agora me diga, onde esta a mulher?

- Não sei do que esta falando Majestade juro-lhe que sou inocente. - ele falou apavorado, olhando atrás de mim em busca de ajuda. Olhei na mesma direção rapidamente, Eleazar estava ali de braços cruzados encostado na porta, claramente não tinha intenção de se meter o que era muito inteligente de sua parte, nesse momento não havia ninguém capaz de me deter e passaria por cima de qualquer um que tentasse.

- Esta acabando minha paciência soldado. Vou perguntar só mais uma vez, onde esta a mulher? - perguntei apertando tanto a espada em seu pescoço que começou a sangrar.

- Não sei Ma...

- Me diga! Ou o matarei aqui mesmo! - eu gritei, me preparando para cortar-lhe a garganta.

- Eu não sei! Eu apenas a ajudei a sair do palácio! E depois ela pegou uma charrete. Não sei para onde foi. Por favor, Majestade, não me mate! - ele gritou desesperado. Esse traidor! Como ele ousava pedir que não o matasse depois do que disse. Estava a ponto de cortar sua garganta quando Eleazar segurou minha mão.

- Não Carlisle, ele ainda pode ser útil para encontrar a mulher. - Eleazar falou, então se dirigiu para o soldado. - Você poderia reconhecer ao condutor dessa charrete se o visse novamente?

- Sim, sim eu posso reconhecê-lo. - o soldado falou rapidamente, aliviado por não morrer.

- Então vamos encontrar esse condutor agora mesmo, assim que pusermos esse verme na prisão. - eu falei. Afastei-me e deixei que Eleazar encarrega-se dele ou não seria capaz de me deter.

- Tenho algumas ideias de onde podemos começar a procurar. - Eleazar disse quando voltou. - Vamos?

- Vamos. - respondi e fomos buscar nossos cavalos, enquanto montava falei. - Uma vez seu pai me disse que nada no mundo era capaz de salvar-me da ira de uma mãe tentando proteger seu filho, esses bastardos que levaram William estão prestes a descobrir que o mesmo é valido para um pai.


	4. Em Busca De Um Príncipe Perdido

**Irina**

- Condessa, o general Alistar deseja vê-la. - minha criada avisou-me enquanto terminava meu café da manha.

- Mande-o entrar. - falei olhando pela janela desinteressada. Até que eu estava gostando um pouco de ficar aqui no Poitou, o clima era bem mais agradável do que na capital nessa época do ano. Apesar disso, eu nunca escolheria vir a esse fim de mundo por escolha própria, mas era aqui que eu precisava estar para fazer meu plano acontecer.

- Bom dia Condessa! Espero que esteja passando bem essa manha. Tem uma aparência maravilhosa. - Alistar me cumprimentou como se já não me tivesse visto essa manha, enquanto deixava meu quarto. Argh. As coisas que tinha que fazer para conseguir minha vingança... Felizmente o general não era tão insuportável embora nunca se comparasse a Carlisle na cama.

- Sinto-me muito bem general, obrigado. Gostaria de juntar-se a mim? - perguntei indicando o café. Gesticulei para que a criada nos deixasse a sós e fechasse a porta. - Posso saber o que o trás de volta tão cedo?

- Acabo de receber noticias da corte. - ele respondeu, sentando e se servindo.

- E?

- Dizem para colocar todos os meus soldados na fronteira e não deixar que ninguém saia ou entre no Reino. - ele me olhava atenciosamente enquanto falava. - Sequestraram o príncipe herdeiro.

- Então era um menino? Tenho que admitir que a vadia tem sorte, estava torcendo para que fosse uma menina só para ver o que Carlisle faria. - eu ri.

- Você não é uma pessoa sentimental não é Irina? - ele zombou. - sim, era um menino e foi levado na mesma noite em que nasceu.

- Que horror! Coitadinho! - eu falei exagerando no tom de choque. Ambos rimos.

- Então, vai dizer-me como fez? - ele perguntou quando parou de rir.

- Não. - eu falei. - Mas essa é só uma mostra de minha influencia e do quanto posso fazer general.

- De fato condessa, mas diga-me qual é o plano por trás desse sequestro?

- Alem do prazer de acabar com a felicidade daqueles dois? Bem, esperava causar uma agitação no trono. Conhecendo Carlisle como conheço e sabendo de seu interesse por esse pirralhinho, tinha certeza que poria o reino de cabeça para baixo para procurar o garoto.

- Parece que seu plano está dando certo, então. Meus informantes dizem que a situação na capital está critica a beira de uma revolta.

- É claro que deu certo. Você sempre pode contar com Carlisle para agir como ele mesmo. - eu falei sem nenhuma surpresa. - E agora o que me diz?

- Você me convenceu Condessa, pode contar comigo em seu plano.

- Excelente! Porque já estava contando com sua ajuda nesse assunto.

- Do que precisa?

- De um culpado. - eu respondi. - Conhece Carlisle, sabe que não descansará ate que ache os responsáveis do sequestro sejam descobertos. Preciso desviar sua suspeita para longe da verdade e pensei que aqui encontraria o culpado perfeito. Considerando que ate recentemente estavam em revolta contra o rei e alem disso a sequestradora é dessa região, seria fácil implicar alguém daqui.

- De fato... - ele falou pensativo. - Já tenho o suspeito perfeito para você, ou melhor não o tenho... Já lhe comentei sobre a audácia desses mortos de fome, não? O mesmo grupo que liderou a revolta estava preparando-se para enviar um representante a capital para reclamar ao rei sobre minhas "ações arbitrarias" e minha "violência" contra a população. - ele falou com desdém.

- Sim, você já comentou isso. - respondi impaciente que ele chegasse logo ao ponto.

- Descobri sobre esse plano e, claro, mandei prender todos os envolvidos. Acontece que de alguma forma eles foram avisados e fugiram antes que os guardas chegassem as suas casas, estavam todas vazias, com exceção de uma. A família de Billy Black estava em casa quando os guardas a invadiram e eu havia dado ordens de que ninguém fosse poupado... Bem, minhas ordens foram cumpridas com eficiência. A mulher e o filho mais novo de Billy foram assassinados. - falou sem nenhum remorso. - Poderíamos fazer com que pareça que ele ordenou o sequestro para vingar-se. A ideia é perfeita na verdade, resolveria dois problemas de uma só vez. Os Black e seus amiguinhos são um problema e uma ameaça aos nossos planos, a muito tempo venho buscando uma forma de me livrar deles definitivamente. Dessa forma não só me livraria deles, mas também lhe conseguiria alguém para assumir a culpa.

- Excelente plano general. - eu elogiei.

- E ainda a mais vantagens, ele e seus amiguinhos são muito queridos pela população, todos os ajudam e escondem. Quando Carlisle condenar Billy a morte pelo sequestro eles ficaram furiosos e voltarão e se revoltar contra o rei.

- E quanto ao pai dele?

- Já esta muito velho para ser de grande importância, o atiramos na prisão e morrera por si mesmo.

- Excelente. Avisarei a meu aliado na corte para que faça com que Black seja implicado como mandante do sequestro.

- Agora que estou de seu lado diga-me, quem mais faz parte desse seu plano? Tem que ser pessoas influentes e próximas ao rei e a rainha pelo que meus informantes me contaram sobre o sequestro.

- Verdadeiramente são, general. E o melhor é que ninguém jamais desconfiara deles, são de estrema confiança do rei. - eu ri da ironia, Carlisle podia ser tão cego algumas vezes. - Por isso não posso revelar suas identidades, é melhor que permaneçam em segredo.

- Mas eu tenho direito de saber. - ele protestou.

- Desculpe general, não posso contar. Tudo que posso lhe dizer é que Carlisle tem mais inimigos do que ele é capaz de imaginar.

- Tudo bem, não vou insistir. - ele falou, mas se tornou pensativo e começou a especular. - Uhmm... tem a confiança do rei e é insuspeitável?... Só pode ser seu irmão.

- Talvez. - respondi vaga.

- Quem diria. O Conde Denalli. Sempre agindo como um cachorrinho adestrado do rei, mas é claro que devia ter desconfiado antes, ninguém é assim tão desinteressado e leal.

Deixei que fizesse especulações sem negá-las ou admiti-las. Só eu conhecia a verdade, nem mesmo Aro sabia quem eram todos os nossos aliados. Sorri. Agora eu entendia Carlisle um pouco melhor, a sensação de poder era algo maravilhoso e viciante. Não me admirava que ele fosse como era.

- De qualquer forma, não importa quem mais está nisso, quero que fique bem claro: No fim disso tudo, o trono será meu.

- Claro general, você tem todo direito a ele. - eu respondi. Já havia dito o mesmo a outros, mas não me importava. No final, talvez eu mesma ficasse com o trono.

**Carlisle**

Encontrar o condutor da charrete não foi muito difícil, a sequestradora havia usado uma charrete publica e o condutor afirmava não saber nada sobre o sequestro, mas eu não acreditava, se fosse verdade como ele não teria estranhado que alguém o chamasse para o palácio e saísse levando um bebê no dia em que meu filho nasceu? E ainda como ele poderia não ter falado nada sobre isso depois que a noticia do sequestro tornou-se publica? Ele tinha que estar envolvido. O joguei na cadeia com todos os outros.

Sabia que estava exagerando com todas as prisões, grande maioria das pessoas presas eram realmente inocentes... Pelo menos do sequestro de meu filho, mas não podia me arriscar a liberá-los e deixar livre alguém que estava envolvido no sequestro e como a essa altura não tinha como saber quem era inocente e quem era culpado manteria todos presos ate que achasse meu filho.

O condutor deu-nos uma nova pista que parecia ser verdadeira, ele disse que havia levado a mulher ate o rio e ela havia pego um barco que ele não sabia para onde se dirigiu. Haviam centenas de barcos na cidade, procurar e revistar todos seria trabalhoso e pouco eficaz. Felizmente, toda a parte alta da cidade era controlada pela guarda e o acesso ao palácio era sempre vigiado por postos de vigília a cerca de cem metros de distancia dos portões do palácio. Na estrada todos eram revistados antes de serem autorizados a se aproximar do palácio e no rio apenas barcos com autorização real poderiam atravessar o limite dos postos. Teoricamente ninguém se aproximava do palácio sem autorização.

Mas agora conhecendo a corrupção de minha guarda, eu não podia confiar na eficiência desse sistema de segurança. Ainda assim, eu poderia encontrar quem estava de vigia naquela madrugada e arranca-lhe a verdade. E foi exatamente o que fiz. O medo era um aliado admirável e minhas decisões desde que toda essa historia começou também estavam agindo a meu favor. A esse ponto ninguém estava disposto a pôr-se em meu caminho, assim não me levou nenhum tempo conseguir a verdade do guarda e encontrar o barqueiro e esse também abriu a boca rapidamente. Suas informações porem, me levaram a outro impasse.

- Alguém tem que ter visto alguma coisa! - eu repeti pelo que devia ser a milésima vez, frustrado. - Não é possível que ela tenha simplesmente desaparecido nas Docas.

- Você tem razão, mas será difícil encontrar alguém disposto a falar. - Eleazar respondeu. Voltei a jogar-me em minha cadeira no escritório passando a mão em meus cabelos. Meu Deus! Parecia que eu não saia mais dessa sala, mas realmente, onde mais eu iria?

- Tem que haver alguém. Mande aquele inútil do general ir ate lá e interrogar cada pessoa que ele vê pela frente. E diga-lhe que é melhor que volte com alguma coisa, sua situação já esta ruim o suficiente comigo, é melhor que comece a mostrar algum serviço. Que falta faz o Jasper! Aposto que ele já teria encontrado meu filho! Onde está o meu Marechal mais eficiente.

- Não acredito que serviria de alguma coisa, a maioria dos frequentadores daquele bairro já está na prisão e até agora não falaram nada.

- Você não está ajudando Eleazar. - reclamei cansado de ouvi-lo contradizer tudo o que falava.

- Estou apenas evitando que vá por caminhos que não darão em nada, temos que encontrar uma estratégia melhor.

- Não me interessa nenhuma estratégia! Só me interessa encontrar meu filho! E se tiver que ir a cada uma dessas casas e revista-las pessoalmente, o farei. - gritei irritado. Não aguento mais essa tensão, essa angustia. Já faz cinco dias e nenhum sinal do meu filho.

- Devemos começar a considerar a possibilidade de que ele não esteja mais na cidade. - ele falou. - devemos começar a procurá-lo fora da cidade e talvez...

- Procurá-lo onde exatamente? Se não somos capazes de rastrear a maldita mulher aqui dentro por onde...

- Majestade? - Carmem me interrompeu, abrindo a porta. Seu rosto era aflito e me assustou. Oh não, por favor. Levantei imediatamente.

- O que houve? Ela... - não conseguia nem terminar a pergunta, eu não podia aguentar mais sofrimento do que eu já estava sentindo.

- Ela está pior e chama por Sua Majestade. - ela respondeu. Dirigi-me para o quarto de Esme me sentindo mal por não estar com ela, mas não podia suportar assisti-la definhar desse jeito. O medico já havia dito que não havia nada mais que ele pudesse fazer. Esme tinha todas as possibilidades de recuperar-se de sua enfermidade, mas recusava-se a lutar e não se alimentava.

- Querida, estava me chamando? - perguntei quando cheguei a seu lado. Peguei sua mão entre as minhas, estava tão fria que temia que não tivesse muito mais tempo com ela. Mas eu não queria pensar nisso, não podia pensar. Eu não podia perder os dois, ela e nosso filho. Não podia perder _nenhum_ dos dois.

- Onde estão... Edward, Alice... e Isabella? - ela perguntou com uma voz muito fraca. Suas palavras eram arrastadas e ditas com dificuldade. Ela estava muito fraca, seus olhos desfocados e a expressão muito cansada. - Soube... o que fez... Pare... Com essa... Loucura... Eles não... Tem culpa... De nada.

- Não se preocupe com isso querida, você precisa descansar e ficar melhor. Agora por favor, diga-me que vai comer um pouco. - eu implorei.

**Esme**

Carlisle estava tentando me desviar do assunto, mas eu não permitiria. Estava muito fraca e era difícil me concentrar, mas não deixaria que ele continuasse com essa loucura.

- Não... desvie.. o assunto. - eu falei com dificuldade. - Libere-os... Eu quero... vê-los... - sentia que não me restava muito tempo e queria estar ao redor das pessoas que amava.

- Tudo bem, agora pare de preocupar-se, não lhe fará bem. E deixe que Carmem lhe traga algo para comer. - ele pediu de novo.

- Não... eu não... consigo. - nenhum alimento desceria agora, mesmo que eu quisesse e eu não queria. Já não tinha mais nenhuma razão para lutar.

- Apenas tente, Esme. - Carlisle implorou, sua voz estava angustiada.

- Não... - suspirei. Não queria sobreviver a isso, não sem o meu bebê. Ele era minha única razão para ter esperança e agora que ele se foi não me restava mais nada.

- Por favor, por mim... Ou pelo nosso filho. Ele precisa de sua mãe saudável quando o encontrarmos. - ele falou tentando me convencer. Ele ainda acreditava que o encontraria vivo, era por isso que ainda se importava com meu estado. Assim que descobrisse a verdade perderia o interesse em minha saúde.

- Ele não... vai... voltar... - falei.

- Claro que vai! Irei encontrá-lo, já estou muito perto logo o acharei. - ele falou, mas podia dizer que estava mentindo. Balancei a cabeça.

- Aro o pegou... ele não esta... mais... vivo...

- Não sabemos disso e não irei... - ele começou

- A mulher... - o cortei. - tinha... sotaque... como... o meu.

- Você não tinha dito isso antes. - ele falou surpreso.

- Ele... esta... morto. - eu falei certa.

- Não vamos pensar assim querida. - Carlisle continuou a contestar, sem querer aceitar a verdade. - Vamos nos concentrar em encontrá-lo vivo.

Ele continuou em negação, mas eu não podia ignorar a verdade e não podia viver com ela.

**Carlisle**

Esme estava segura da morte do nosso bebê, mas eu não poderia aceitar essa possibilidade. Ele tinha que estar vivo! Não havia modo de convencê-la no entanto, tudo o que eu poderia fazer era encontrá-lo antes que fosse tarde demais, para os dois. Deixei que ela voltasse a descansar e chamei Rosie e Carmem para um canto.

- Quem contou a ela sobre os outros? - perguntei furioso.

- Ela notou a ausência deles. - Rosie falou hesitante. - Não soube o que dizer.

- Não devia ter dito nada. - eu a repreendi. - ela esta muito fraca, não precisa que lhe tragam mais problemas do que já tem. Não lhe conte mais nada ou proibirei que permaneça no quarto.

- Desculpe, irmão. - Rosie respondeu um pouco assustada. Arrependi-me imediatamente de ser tão duro com ela, mas não podia voltar atrás.

Sai do quarto e Eleazar estava me esperando.

- Iremos as docas e investigaremos essa pista pessoalmente. - eu falei, não podia ficar de braços cruzados enquanto Esme estava definhando. Vi que Eleazar ia protestar, então o cortei. - É uma ordem Conde.

- Deixe-me ao menos chamar um bom numero de guardas para nos acompanhar então. - ele falou conformado. - Aquele não é lugar para se ir sem reforço.

- O que me lembra de mais uma razão para acabar com a raça daquele general, havia me garantido que esse bairro estava sob controle e havia acabado com toda a marginalidade e crimes que haviam ali.

- Duvido que ele ou algum de seus soldados tenham chegado sequer perto daquele bairro em todos esses anos desde que assumiu o cargo. - Eleazar falou, eu concordei.

Depois que ele voltou com o reforço que queria, quase metade da guarda do palácio partimos para as Docas. Era a primeira vez que sai do palácio desde o inicio do sequestro e me surpreendeu um pouco os olhares duros que recebi da população na rua. Eleazar vinha me alertando sobre a situação na cidade, mas eu não havia imaginado que estivesse tão ruim. As pessoas me olhavam com insatisfação, algumas ate com ódio o que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Quando atravessamos o mercado da cidade quase não conseguíamos passar, os guardas tiveram que ir na frente gritando que descem passagem ao rei, o que também nunca tinha me acontecido antes. Meu povo estava insatisfeito comigo e não temia em demonstrá-lo. Em outra ocasião eu teria estado mais preocupado com isso, mas no momento eu não me importava muito. Nesse momento eu era apenas um pai que faria tudo para encontrar o filho e não um rei.

Finalmente chegamos as Docas e era exatamente como Eleazar havia previsto, o lugar continuava sendo o mesmo ninho de ladrões, prostitutas e toda classe de escoria do reino apesar de minhas ordens ao capitão da guarda.

- Por onde devemos começar Majestade? - um dos guardas perguntou, mas eu não tinha nenhuma ideia. Antes havia parecido uma boa ideia vir, mas agora já não tinha tanta certeza. O bairro era enorme e cheio de vielas e lugares onde se esconder, seria impossível revistar tudo com eficiência.

- Começaremos pela margem do rio, o barqueiro a deixou lá. Provavelmente se escondeu em algum lugar por perto, não se arriscaria a ser vista andando por ai com um bebê. - Eleazar falou. Foi uma ótima ideia, devia ter pensado nisso, mas nos últimos dias estava sendo difícil pensar com clareza. Era uma sorte ter Eleazar ao meu lado nesses momentos.

Começamos pelo lugar onde o barqueiro tinha dito que havia deixado a sequestradora, uma plataforma de embarque que não deveria existir.

- Quando isso acabar, lembre-me de arrancar a cabeça do general pessoalmente. - falei para Eleazar enquanto olhava a plataforma. - E de destruir essa maldita plataforma.

**Eleazar**

Eu não esperava que essa visita desse em alguma coisa, mas entendia porque Carlisle precisava fazê-lo. Ele precisava movimentar-se, fazer alguma coisa ou não lidaria com toda a angustia não só pelo bebê, mas também por Esme. E acompanhá-lo nisso era melhor do que vê-lo quase arrancar a própria pele de nervosismo e alem disso eu também não aguentava mais ficar parado sem poder fazer nada.

Durante esses cinco dias eu praticamente não havia ido em casa, não tinha visto minhas irmãs e só via Carmem porque ela estava o tempo todo ao lado de Esme, mal deixava o palácio. Por mais cansado que estivesse e soubesse que não havia nada que pudesse fazer, temia que se deixasse Carlisle sozinho ele poderia fazer alguma besteira ou tomar alguma decisão equivocada. Eu o conhecia bem demais para saber que ele estava em seu limite, muito perto de desabar e só a convicção de que encontraria seu filho vivo o mantinha de pé. Eu não queria nem pensar no que seria dele se isso não acontecesse. Não, eu não podia pensar nisso. Carlisle precisava de mim para ser sua força e sua consciência nesse momento, para mantê-lo no caminho certo.

Para minha surpresa a visita acabou sendo de grande importância quando uma mulher nos aproximou dizendo ter informações.

- É a dona de um desses bordeis Conde, não levaria a serio nada do que diga. - um dos guardas me avisou.

- Só por que faço o que faço não significa que não posso ser tão confiável quanto qualquer outra pessoa soldado. - a mulher respondeu ofendida. - Tenho certeza que não demonstra tanto desprezo por meu tipo quando vem a nossas casas todas as noites.

- Desculpe a ofensa senhora, mas saiba que se estiver aqui apenas para tentar livrar-se de um rival... - eu falei.

- Estou aqui porque tenho uma informação que acredito ser importante. - ela me cortou.

- E que informação é essa?

- Ate dois dias atrás escutava um choro de bebê vindo do bordel do velho Phil, um choro que não se escutava ate o dia em que o príncipe foi sequestrado.

- Um das prostitutas teve filho, e dai? - o soldado voltou a falar, tentando tira-la do caminho.

- Não, nenhuma das garotas estava grávida. - ela insistiu.

- Como sabe disso? - eu perguntei, também não acreditando nela. Queria acabar logo essa conversa e me reunir com Carlisle, que havia se separado com um grupo de guardas para cobrir o outro lado do bairro. Aqui não havia nada.

- Porque conheço todas as meninas de lá, as vejo ir e vir por essas ruas todos os dia teria notado uma barriga. Alem disso o velho Phil é um porco imundo, não aceita garotas grávidas em sua casa, diz que é prejuízo. Se uma garota engravida, ou ela se livra disso ou é posta para fora da casa. - ela falou. Agora comecei a acreditar em sua historia.

- Onde fica esse bordel? - lhe perguntei. Quando ela explicou mandei que um dos guardas fosse avisar Carlisle enquanto o resto de nós seguia para lá. - Você disse que ouvia o choro ate dois dias atrás? Não ouve mais?

- Não, parou há dois dias.

- E não viu algo estranho depois disso? Alguém sair com um bebê...? - perguntei com medo do que essa interrupção poderia significar.

- Não. Escutava-o durante o dia, porque a noite é muito barulhento para que se ouça alguma coisa... Mas a dois dias, quando amanheceu não havia nenhum choro... É aqui.

Os soldados arrombaram a porta sem incomodar-se em chamar. Ouve uma gritaria de mulheres dentro e uma movimentação.

- Fiquem todas onde estão. - eu gritei. - Onde esta o dono desse lugar?

- Mas o que diabos esta acon... - falou um homem de certa idade vindo do andar superior. Ele olhou a mim e a todos os soldado com irritação. - O que é isso? Já não fiz o pagamento do mês para que seu chefe me deixasse em paz?

- Devo acreditar que é o dono do lugar? - falei. O homem passou a me olhar como se me avaliasse. - Deixarei esse seu pequeno comentário sobre pagar suborno para depois, estamos aqui procurando uma criança.

- Porque diabos procuram em minha casa? E quem é você a propósito? - ele perguntou com desdém.

- Eu sou Eleazar Denalli, conselheiro do reino e melhor amigo do rei entre muitas outras coisas. - falei sorrindo ao vê-lo empalidecer. Sim, certamente já havia ouvido fala de mim.

- Me... Meu senhor... Não sabia... - ele começou a gaguejar.

- Me poupe das desculpas e me diga onde esta a criança? - o cortei.

- Não a nenhuma criança aqui.

- Não foi o que ouvi. Guardas, revistem cada quarto, cada canto desse bordel. - eu ordenei. Ouvi uma movimentação lá fora e logo Carlisle entrou.

- Onde ele está? - ele me perguntou olhando ao redor quase ensandecido. Houve um ofego coletivo enquanto as mulheres no salão se surpreendiam ao ver o rei.

- Carlisle acalme-se, não temos certeza se trata mesmo dele ou se ainda está aqui. Os guardas estão revistando... - mas ele já não me escutava. Atirou-se para o dono do bordel e o derrubou no chão em um piscar de olhos.

- Onde esta meu filho!? Diga-me agora!

- Majestade eu não...

- Encontrei algo! - gritou um guarda do alto da escada. Ele desceu correndo segurando algo na mão. - Esta manta estava largada em um dos quartos. - ele falou, me passando a manta.

- Não ha crianças aqui hein? - eu falei irônico.

- É... é do filho de uma de uma das garotas.

- O filho dela usa coisas luxuosas não? Dignas da família real. - continuei sendo irônico. A manta era fina demais para pertencer ao filho de uma prostituta.

- Deixe-me ver Eleazar. -Carlisle pediu largando ao homem. Eu lhe passei a manta e vi seu rosto perder todas as cores. - Essa é a manta que Esme fez para nosso filho.

- É apenas parecida Majestade... É... - o homem tentou se justificar, mas Carlisle já estava agarrando-o pelo pescoço de novo.

- Não minta para mim! Vi essa manta todos os dias enquanto minha esposa a fazia para não ser capaz de reconhecê-la. ONDE. ESTA. MEU. FILHO? - ele repetiu entre dentes.

- Juro-o Majestade, pertence a uma das garotas...

- E quem é essa garota? - perguntei irritado, não acreditava nele, mas queria acabar logo com essa sua mentira. Ele olhou por um momento para as prostitutas na sala então disse.

- Mary. É Mary.

- Qual de vocês é Mary? - perguntei para as mulheres, todas balançaram a cabeça indicando que nenhuma delas era. - Encontrem-me essa Mary. - eu falei. Não demorou muito para que um dos soldados descesse com uma mulher. - Você é Mary?

- Sim senhor. - ela falou parecendo um pouco assustada. A olhei rapidamente e depois me voltei para o homem.

- Essa é a mulher que você diz ter estado grávida recentemente? - perguntei. A mulher estava semi-nua e não tinha nenhuma aparência de que alguma vez já esteve grávida.

- Eu... eu... eu não tive nada com isso Majestade! Foi Susan que sequestrou, eu não tive nada haver com isso. - ele falou tremendo.

- Quem é essa Susan e onde ela está? - Carlisle exigiu.

- Era uma de minhas garotas e ela já foi embora... Saiu da cidade há dois dias.

- Para onde ela foi?

- Não sei... - quando Carlisle adiantou-se para lhe bater ele continuou. - Mas acredito que tenha ido para sua cabana fora da cidade. Não fica muito longe daqui.

- E meu filho? Ainda esta... Vivo? - Carlisle perguntou com voz estrangulada.

- Sim Majestade! Ela tem que entregá-lo vivo.

- Quando e para quem ela vai entregá-lo? - perguntei.

- Não sei! Juro que já disse tudo que sabia.

- Acredito-lhe. - Carlisle respondeu com desprezo. - Guardas, levem-no para as masmorras. Esse é um dos que cuidarei pessoalmente.

- Mas Majestade disse tudo que sabia... - o homem protestou.

- Ajudou a sequestradora a esconder-se todos esses dias. Recebera a mesma punição que ela. - Carlisle respondeu. Os guardas começaram a levá-lo. - Espere, uma ultima coisa: como ela conseguir sair com a cidade inteira bloqueada.

- Um guarda a ajudou. George... Por favor Majestade...

- Levem-no. E encontrem esse guarda também. - Carlisle falou impiedoso, depois virou-se para mim. - Nós vamos atrás do meu filho.

**Carlisle**

Com a direção que o dono do bordel havia nos dado saímos da cidade com apenas oito guardas, não queria chamar atenção e avisar a sequestradora de nossa chegada. Estava muito frio e enquanto cavalgávamos só podia pensar em meu filho. Será que estava agasalhado o suficiente? Será que o tinham alimentado? Era tão pequeno e indefeso, havia tantas coisas que poderiam fazê-lo adoecer e essa mulher certamente não estaria preocupada com isso. Apertei sua manta em minha mão desejando que o encontrássemos dessa vez. Não podia aguentar mais dessa angustia.

Estávamos passando por uma área bastante delicada da estrada quando o som de uma carruagem nos chamou atenção.

- De onde saiu essa carruagem? - perguntei estranhando. Todas as pessoas que possuíam carruagens na província estavam dentro da cidade e as carruagens publicas também estavam lá. Só famílias pobres moravam fora da cidade. O som parou antes que chegasse ate nós e pouco mais a frente na estrada vimos a carruagem parada em um casebre abandonado. Uma suspeita me tomou.

- Guardas, entrem na floresta ali atrás e permaneçam escondidos. Eleazar venha comigo. - falei desmontando do cavalo e entregando a um dos guardas, Eleazar fez o mesmo. Nos aproximamos da casa pela parte de traz com o cuidado de não sermos vistos. Demos a volta ate estarmos do outro lado da casa, ainda escondidos. Haviam duas pessoas na frente, reconheci a mulher imediatamente. - É ela. - sussurrei para Eleazar. Ele deu uma olhada rápida e então ficamos escutando o que falavam.

-... Isso não era o nosso acordo! - o homem que estava com ela falou.

- Acordos mudam. Tive mais trabalho do que esperava, mereço mais.

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam e você se quer trouxe o garoto, quem me garante que realmente o tem?

- Oh, por favor. Todos sabem que foi sequestrado, quem mais o teria feito? A Branca de Neve?

- Então porque não o trouxe e seguiu com o combinado? Conheço sua fama Susan, sei que gosta de trair as pessoas que a contratam, mas saiba que esta lidando com gente muito poderosa dessa vez, vai arrepender-se se decidir brincar com eles. Alem disso seria muita burrice tentar jogar o seu joguinho e chantagear ao rei para ver quem paga mais pelo bebê. Eles a encontrariam em um piscar de olhos.

- Estou tremendo de medo. A situação é a seguinte, quero mais pelo pirralhinho real, ou me pagam o não o entrego. - a mulher falou. Esme estava certa, isso era coisa de Aro. Tanto a mulher quanto o homem tinham sotaque de Genovia. Eu não tinha notado da primeira vez que falei com ela porque havia sido rápido e eu já estava tão acostumado a ouvir Esme falar assim que não notava mais a diferença.

- Não, o entregara de qualquer jeito, com ou sem dinheiro. - eu falei saindo de meu esconderijo, Eleazar me seguiu. Os dois me olharam assustados e surpresos, o homem colocou a mão dentro do casaco, certamente para pegar uma arma, mas eu já estava com a minha na mão. - Nem pense nisso. - falei lhe apontando a arma enquanto me aproximava dos dois. Eleazar foi direto para o homem para desarmá-lo e eu me voltei para a mulher. - Onde esta meu filho?

- Majestade não...

- Não perda tempo tentando negar, ouvi toda a conversa sobre o meu "pirralhinho real" como você chamou. Agora me diga, onde está ele? - perguntei com o resto de paciência que me sobrava. Ela permaneceu calada. – Ensinaram-me a nunca bater em uma mulher, mas estou disposto a abrir-lhe uma exceção por isso é melhor falar logo.

- Não sei onde esta... Não...

- Carlisle! Cuidado! - Eleazar gritou jogando-se na minha frente. Não entendi o que acontecia inicialmente, mas logo percebi que a mulher havia tirado um punhal escondido e tentara me acertar. Eleazar havia se colocado na minha frente bem a tempo. Os guardas reapareceram nesse momento e pegaram a mulher que tentara correr enquanto eu segurava Eleazar.

- Ely! Seu idiota, porque fez isso! - eu gritei com ele, apesar dele ter acabado de salvar minha vida. - deixe-me ver esse corte.

- Não está tão mal... Droga! - ele amaldiçoou enquanto tirava o punhal de seu braço. - Foi só no braço vê?

- Porque você fez isso? - eu repeti, ainda um pouco irritado com ele.

- Porque você é o idiota do meu melhor amigo, que parece não ter nenhum censo de alto-preservação. Cristo Carlisle! Porque não a revistou antes de sair fazendo ameaças?

- Eu podia ter lidado com ela. - me defendi mesmo sabendo que estava errado.

- Ah claro! Depois que ela tivesse enfiado esse punhal bem no seu coração. Droga! Parece que se esquece que é o rei e tem um filho muito novo para sucedê-lo no trono. - ele reclamou. Isso me fez lembrar de meu objetivo principal, podíamos terminar essa briga depois.

- Meu filho está na cabana que possui aqui perto não é? - perguntei a mulher. Ela me encarou por um segundo, mas depois assentiu. - Ótimo. Soldados, levem a esses dois e ao Conde para a cidade, irei buscar meu filho.

- Vou com você. - Eleazar protestou.

- De jeito nenhum, está ferido e precisa ver o medico. - vi que ele ia protestar. - Ira nem que tenha que mandar que o amarrem e arrastem por toda a estrada.

- Ao menos leve alguns soldados com você, não sabe se ela tem outros cúmplices.

- Está certo. Venham dois soldados comigo, o resto volta para a cidade com o Conde e os prisioneiros.

**Maggie**

A Madame havia saído e ordenado que eu deixasse o bebê preparado, o que significava que ela iria levá-lo embora. Estranho, normalmente ela sempre os levava com ela quando saia. Algo estava errado dessa vez, eu sentia isso. E aparentemente o bebê também. Ele havia voltado a ficar agitado e chorando como quando havia chegado.

- Shhhhh, Anjinho, vai ficar tudo bem. Não precisa chorar. - eu tentava acalmá-lo andando de um lado para o outro com ele. - Ela não vai machucá-lo, aquela bruxa malvada. Eu não vou deixar... Sabe o que devíamos fazer? Devíamos fugir, eu e você. O que você acha? Poderíamos ir pra beeem longe, um lugar bem bonito onde só ha pessoas boas. Gostaria disso Anjinho? - eu continuei falando na esperança de acalmá-lo um pouco. Se a Madame voltasse e o encontrasse chorando ia irritar-se. Bem quando pensava isso ouvi barulho de cavalos se aproximando. Droga, ela já tinha voltado. - Agora você tem que fazer silencio Anjinho ou nós dois estaremos com problemas. - eu lhe falei. Nesse momento a porta foi aberta com violência e um homem louro a atravessou com fúria. Ele vinha seguido de outros dois homens. Eu quis correr e me esconder com o bebê.

- Fique onde está garota. E me entregue o bebê. - O primeiro homem falou apontando uma arma pra mim. Segurei o Anjinho mais apertado.

- Por favor, senhor não nós machuque. E não leve a criança, ele é só um bebê. - eu implorei chorando. O rosto do homem mudou, se tornou surpreso.

- Quem é você criança? - ele falou abaixando a arma e se aproximando de mim lentamente, como se não quisesse me assustar.

- Eu... eu me chamo Maggie. - murmurei, encolhida no canto da parede, assustada.

- Faz alguma ideia de quem sou Maggie? - ele me perguntou com uma voz tranquilizadora.

- Não. - respondi confusa. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso.

- Sou o pai dessa criança que você está segurando. - falou. Eu olhei-o chocada, podia ser verdade?

- Iss... Isso é verdade? - perguntei, mas se bem que... Olhando bem, sim ele se parecia com o Anjinho. Olhei para seu rosto por um momento, depois olhei para o bebê. - Se parece com você. - falei um pouco chocada.

- Sim, ele se parece. - o homem sorriu um pouco, olhando para o Anjinho também. - Poderia entregá-lo a mim ,por favor? - ele pediu, seus olhos sem deixar o bebê em meus braços. Me aproximei e lhe passei a criança com cautela. O rosto do homem se transformou enquanto lhe entreguei o bebê, sua expressão se tornou tão amorosa quanto eu nunca havia visto antes e seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas. - Meu filho. - ele sussurrou enquanto aproximava a cabecinha do bebê de seu rosto e o beijava.


End file.
